Pooh's Adventures of Hercules
Pooh's Adventures of Hercules is another Winnie the Pooh crossover created by brerdaniel. It premiered on YouTube February 2 2009. The film was last seen on Vimeo.com around 2010. Plot The film begins as five Muses tell the tale Gospel Truth"} of how Zeus came to power and prevented the monstrous Titans from ruling the world. This leads to the day Hercules is born to Zeus and Hera, much to the pleasure of all the other gods of Mount Olympus. All, that is, except Hades, Zeus' brother, who was ordered to rule the Underworld by Zeus himself. As Hades makes his way back to his home realm, we discover Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore have been traveling through the Underworld trying to get back home. They discover Hades' plot to take over Olympus, while he asks the Fates to reveal if his plan succeed. The Fates state that, in eighteen years, a planetary alignment will enable the Titans to be freed, and that they will be able to overpower Zeus. However, they add that if Hercules fights, he will prevail. Hades sends his minions, Pain and Panic, to kidnap Hercules and feed him a potion that will strip him of his immortality and allow him to be killed. Shocked of the plan, Pooh & the gang follow Pain & Panic back to the surface world to try to stop them... but they are already too late. Pain and panic succeed in the abduction, until they are interrupted by Amphitryon and Alcmene as they feed Hercules the potion. They drop the potion, spilling the last drop on the ground. Believing he drank it all, Pain and Panic transform into serpents and attack, but to their surprise {and Pooh & friends'} the infant Hercules still possesses immense strength and defeats them handily. Amphitryon and Alcmene adopt Hercules as their own child. Hercules grows up to be a misfit, challenged by his incredible strength and inability to fit in with other people. After a particularly disastrous visit to town, at which he meets Pooh and friends, his adoptive parents and his friends finally tell him they found him with the symbol of the gods around his neck. Hercules believes the gods may have the answers behind his past and with his friends decides to go to the Temple of Zeus {"Go the Distance"}. Zeus manifests as his statue and them that he is Hercules' father, and that he must prove himself a true hero before he can rejoin the other gods on Mount Olympus. Zeus reunites Hercules with his old friend Pegasus, and Hercules & the gang leave the temple to seek out Philoctetes, a trainer of heroes. "Phil" is a satyr who longs to train a renowned hero. He initially refuses to train Hercules, but after some "persuasion" from Pooh & friends and Zeus, Phil decides to take on Hercules as his final attempt {"One Last Hope"}. After completing the training, Pooh, his friends, Hercules, Phil and Pegasus set out to establish Hercules as a hero. En route to the city of Thebes, Hercules sees the beautiful Megara, who is being threatened by Nessus, a centaur and river guardian. A smitten Hercules and his hesitant friends barely succeeds in rescuing Megara, who also goes by "Meg". She thanks them before leaving to enter the forest, but she is confronted by Hades, who had recruited Megara to convince Nessus to join Hades' efforts. She said Nessus was going too far, and that Hercules with Pooh & friends interfered and defeated Nessus. When Hades learns that Hercules is alive, he is enraged and plots to murder him again. As for Pooh & friends, because they decided to get involved, he has an even worse fate for them. When Hercules tries to prove himself a hero at Thebes, Hades sets a trap for Hercules and his friends, using Pain and Panic {masquerading as children} as bait. Hercules frees the "children," but inadvertently releases the Hydra. After a lengthy battle, Hercules & the gang finally prevails. Hades then sends one monster after another to destroy them, but they defeat them all easily {"Zero to Hero" and "Hercules"}. Hercules becomes a celebrity because of his exploits, and believes that is enough to allow him to return to Olympus. Zeus visits Hercules again, and tells him that he must still search for what it means to be a "true hero" in order to return. Hades, realizing that his plans are jeopardized, sends Meg out to discover Hercules' weakness, promising her freedom in return. While Pooh & the gang help Phil distract the fans, Hercules then spends the day with Meg, who finds herself falling in love with him {"I Won't Say I'm in Love"}. Meg tells Hades she will not help him anymore, and that Hercules has no weaknesses; but Hades realizes that Meg herself is Hercules' one weakness. Phil learns of Meg's involvement with Hades and tries to warn Hercules & his friends, but they refuse to believe him and Hercules knocks him to the ground in anger. Discouraged, Phil leaves for home. Meanwhile, Pegasus has been captured by Pain and Panic, who disguised themselves as his mare. Hades confronts Hercules and the others, proposing a deal for him; if Hercules surrenders his strength for the next twenty-four hours, Meg will remain free from harm, but if Meg is harmed, Hercules will get his strength back. Hercules reluctantly agrees, and Hades takes Hercules' strength for himself {much to Pooh & friends' horror}. Hades frees the Titans from their prison and sends them to attack Olympus and imprison the other gods, while one Titan, a cyclops, is sent to kill Hercules. Because he has become disheartened by Meg's involvement with Hades, Pooh & friends helplessly watch as Hercules takes a severe beating. Meg, regretting having played her part in Hades' plans, convinces Pooh & the others to free Pegasus and get Phil to come back and help Hercules. Phil & the others convince Hercules to fight back, and Hercules uses his wits to defeat the Titan and save the city. As an exhausted Hercules watches the Titan fall, a column behind him gives way. Megara pushes Hercules out of the way, but is crushed by the column herself. With Meg mortally injured, the deal is broken, and to their amazement, Pooh & friends watch Hercules' strength return. Hercules promise Meg that they will save her as he heads to Olympus to stop Hades and the other Titans. Pooh and his friends decided to stay with Phil and look after Meg. Hercules and Pegasus save Mount Olympus, but as Hades retreats for the underworld, he taunts Hercules with his "consolation prize." Hercules, too late to save Megara, heads to the Underworld demanding for Meg to be revived, but Hades shows him that she is trapped in the River Styx. Hercules trades his soul for Meg's, and Hades agrees on the condition that Hercules must get her soul out himself. As Hercules jumps into the river, but he ages rapidly as he swims toward Meg. The Fates prepare to cut Hercules' thread of life, but Hercules has become a true hero through his selfless actions, thereby restoring his godhood and immortality. He knocks Hades into the river, where he is pulled down by the countless dead souls. Hercules revives Meg and is able to return to Olympus. Even though he has finally received his greatest wish, to return home, Hercules chooses to become mortal again and stay with Megara. Zeus grants his son's request, and Hercules is proclaimed a hero on Earth and Olympus alike. Pooh and his friends look on proudly as Zeus creates a constellation in his image, and Phil is remembered for being the one who trained him ["A Star is Born"}. Trivia *[[Genie] makes a cameo in the end of the movie. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Tigger Movie, Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year, and Pooh's Heffalump Movie and PAL bits from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search For Christopher Robin, Piglet's Big Movie, and Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie. *Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Nessus the River Guardian and Tall Thebian are voiced by Jim Cummings. Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:DisneyDaniel93